Samy Schiavo
| birth_place = Avignon, France | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = French | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Savate, Jujutsu, Catch Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = French Top Team | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Samy Schiavo (born December 14, 1975 in Avignon, France) is a French mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter who is currently signed to fight in the UFC. Schiavo has previously fought in Cage Rage. Mixed martial arts record {| style='font-size: 85%; text-align: left;' class='wikitable sortable' width='99%' |- !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Result !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Record !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Opponent' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Method' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Event' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Date' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Round' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Time' !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|'Location' |- |-align=center | Loss |align='center'|10-6 | Per Eklund |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |UFC 89: Bisping vs. Leben | |align='center'|3 |align='center'|1:47 | Birmingham, England |- |-align=center | Loss |align='center'|10-5 | Clay Guida |TKO (Punches) |UFC Fight Night 13 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|4:15 | Broomfield, Colorado |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|10-4 | Paul Jenkins |Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke) |Cage Rage - Contenders | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|4:06 | Dublin, Ireland |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|9-4 | Mark Dayrell |TKO (Punch) |Cage Rage - Contenders 5 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:08 | Dublin, Ireland |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|8-4 | Chris Stringer |KO (Punches) |Cage Wars | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:18 | Belfast, Northern Ireland |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|7-4 | Bruno Freitas |TKO (Strikes) |Climax Fighting Championships 2 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:35 | Bercy, France |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|6-4 | Sami Berik |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |CWFC - Strike Force 5 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|2:32 | Coventry, England |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|5-4 | Christophe Bea |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Climax Fighting Championships 1 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|2:45 | Bercy, France |- |-align=center | Loss |align='center'|4-4 | Eiji Mitsuoka |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |GCM - D.O.G. 3 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|2:12 | Tokyo, Japan |- |-align=center | Loss |align='center'|4-3 | Jean Silva |Submission (Triangle Choke) |Cage Rage 9: No Mercy | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|4:40 | London, England |- |-align=center | Loss |align='center'|4-2 | Robbie Olivier |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Cage Rage 7: Battle of Britain | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|2:34 | London, England |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|4-1 | Paul Sutherland |TKO (Punches) |Cage Rage 5: Valentine's Brawl | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:14 | London, England |- |-align=center | Loss |align='center'|3-1 | Jean Silva |Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) |CWFC 2: Fist of Fury | |align='center'|3 |align='center'|3:47 | London, England |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|3-0 | Brian Woodward |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Cage Wars 1 | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:22 | Portsmouth, England |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|2-0 | Stephane Jamet |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |French MMA Open | |align='center'|1 |align='center'|0:29 | Paris, France |- |-align=center | Win |align='center'|1-0 | Shinya Tsuchida |Decision (Majority) |Golden Trophy 2000 | |align='center'|3 |align='center'|5:00 | Orleans, France Category:Living people Category:1975 births Category:French mixed martial artists Category:French taekwondo practitioners Category:People from Avignon fr:Samy Schiavo